


Sly Bastard

by Crows_Imagine, TsukkiNoNeko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Futakuchi, Daddy Kink, M/M, Omegaverse, a little dacryophilia, little possessiveness, omega ennoshita, slut mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28722558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/pseuds/Crows_Imagine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukkiNoNeko/pseuds/TsukkiNoNeko
Summary: “You know, Chikara…” hot breaths fan over Chikara’s neck as Kenji’s nose nuzzles his cheek. “Daddy doesn’t like it when his baby boy acts up…”
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Futakuchi Kenji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Sly Bastard

Kenji glares at his  _ lovely _ boyfriend who’s been absolute _ hell _ for the last few days. It started with how he’d refuse to snuggle together in bed, and now?

This takes the fucking cake.

“What did you say, my darling omega?” he snarls, his alpha pheromones wafting in the room.

“I said that you have a lovely resting bitch face!” Chikara laughs. “Am I wrong?

“You’re testing me,” Kenji almost uses his alpha command voice.

Chikara crosses his arms, knowing exactly what he’s doing to his alpha. All according to plan. “Maybe I am. But I’m still not wrong!”

Kenji approaches Chikara, not stopping until their chests are pushed flushed together. “Do you really want to do this?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” is the answer he receives, along with Chikara’s enticing scent getting stronger.

Kenji gently pushes Chikara until he falls on the bed, smirking at the sound of surprise he gets.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Chikara tries to resist, all because he  _ can _ . It’s all part of the plan.

“I might watch my tone if I were you,  _ Chikara _ ,” the last bit, it definitely reeks of that sweet, seductive alpha pheromones and Chikara almost swoons from it. 

He wants more.

“Watch my what?” Chikara acts up, relishing in the corresponding rise of level in the alpha pheromones in the room. He doesn’t think he’s ever detected it this thick before.

“You know what,” Kenji’s hand snakes around his neck before giving it a light squeeze. 

Chikara’s breath hitches and he almost throws away his plan in order to grab Kenji’s face and kiss him senseless. But never let it be said that Ennoshita Chikara isn’t stubborn. Especially to his mate.

“What will you do then?” he says instead, glancing up at Kenji’s lips.

Next thing he knows, he’s flipped over and resting on his hands and knees.

“You know very well what,” Kenji says in a far too happy voice.

“Do I?” Chikara retorts in the brattiest tone he can muster. “I don’t think I’ll know until you tell me.”

“You know, Chikara…” hot breaths fan over Chikara’s neck as Kenji’s nose nuzzles his cheek. “Daddy doesn’t like it when his baby boy acts up…”

“Like I haven’t been doing this for a while, _ daddy _ ,” Chikara huffs, his omega instincts telling him that this is his alpha, someone who makes him feel _ wanted _ .

“Things I want to do to you for being so damn  _ disobedient _ ,” the last word is hissed out as one of Kenji’s hands slides his pajama bottom down over his perky ass.

“You’re taking your sweet time with it,” Chikara says before a harsh spank lands on his cheek. “Oh-”

“What was that?” Kenji says, slapping his other cheek. “You’re gonna have to speak up, baby.”

Chikara bites his lower lip, trying to hold back his noises.

“Now you’re being quiet, when I know you like to be loud.” Kenji tchs and lands another hit on his reddening ass.

Chikara lets out a loud gasp when the hit lands on his ass, his back arching. He likes the pain; he’s embracing it because he knows what’s about to come.

“Were you counting? Kenji asks, voice devoid of any warmth.

“Was I supposed to?” Chikara huffs.

“It’s always ten, baby boy,” Kenji delivers another smack to his ass. “You’re being awfully naughty today, Chikara. Miss daddy’s cock that much?”

Chikara grips the sheets, not wanting to answer the truth, which is in fact a big yes. “F-four.”

“That’s better.” Kenji spreads his cheeks, pressing his thumb onto his hole and savoring his omega’s gasp. “Is this why you were acting up? So your daddy could use you like a cockslut? Fuck you like a pretty toy and make you a mess?”

Chikara lets out a soft mewl. “Daddy…”

“Hmm? What is it?”

“Fuck me, please use your baby’s hole like your personal fleshlight and make me drip down my thighs,” Chikara breaks, falling into the headspace he doesn’t like entering too often.

“Chikara?” Kenji sounds surprised, but he presses his thumb in regardless. “Colour?”

“Green,” Chikara replies honestly.

Kenji’s thumb slips out in favour of his index and middle fingers. He likes seeing how his omega is dripping right now, saturating the entire room with his scent.

“Fuck!” Chikara presses his chest deeper on the bed, ass in the air. “Gods, Daddy. You feel s-so good.” 

“You could’ve had this sooner if you were a good boy,” Kenji coos, curling the digits inside and making Chikara squeak. “Good boys get rewards. But I still have to punish you for your behavior earlier. You can’t get away with that. But since I’m so nice, I’ll get you prepped first~”

Chikara doesn't care, as long as he can keep bouncing on Kenji’s fingers like a lifeline.

“Impatient, aren’t you?” Kenji snarls, sending shivers down Chikara’s spine. “Don’t worry, daddy has it all planned out for you.”

That’s when Chikara realizes.

Kenji knew all along when he was doing and yet, he let the omega act like a brat to get _ his _ results.

“Sly bastard,” slips out before Chikara has any control over his thoughts, and earns a spank to his left ass cheek.

“Sorry, what was that?” Kenji asks.

Before Chikara can come up with a smart response, he feels his alpha taking his fingers out. He whines from the loss, rocking his hips back.

“Oh sorry,” Kenji says, not sorry at all. “Did you want my fingers still? Oops.”

Chikara knows he can fire back a remark or he can try to be good in hopes of getting what he wants sooner. “Can I please have your fingers back?”

“Oh, my fingers? I thought you’d ask for my cock, but if you only want my fingers, that’s fine.”

_ Fucking ass, _ Chikara thinks but sighs happily when Kenji slides three digits back inside his hole. “Gods!” He clenches tight, shutting his eyes and rocking back.

“Is that what you wanted, you fucking slut?” Kenji hisses in his ear. “My fingers in your leaking mess of an ass, fucking it like I was bouncing you on my knot?”

“Please—”

“Please what, baby?” Kenji is insistent. 

“Please, just please…” tears of frustration streaks down Chikara’s cheeks.

“Aw, don’t you look so pretty when you cry, baby boy,” Kenji rasps, tongue snaking over the teardrops.

“Please give me your cock,” he whimpers, looking over with watery eyes at his alpha. “I want you to fuck me like I’m your slut, b-because I am. Make me a mess and remind me who’s in charge. Please!”

Kenji growls and his fingers disappear again. Chikara is about to cry when he hears the chink of his belt being undone and the sound of his jeans landing in a heap on the floor. Finally, they’re getting somewhere.

He grabs Chikara’s cheeks and spreads them, using his slick to rub his cock against his hole. 

“There we go,” Kenji purrs out. “Nice and slick all for me.  _ Only _ me.”

Chikara loves it whenever his alpha is possessive with him, even when it’s just the two of them. It’s just so hot and makes things churn in his tummy.

“All yours,” Chikara replies with a deep purr, pleased by the fact that his alpha wants to mount him.

Without any prelude, Kenji drives in all the way to the hilt, causing Chikara to choke on a surprised gasp.

“Warm and tight,” he hisses, reaching over until his big hands cover Chikara’s. “Like a glove, perfect for me. Oh, how I love making you a mess.”

“I love when you do,” Chikara pants, gasping again when Kenji doesn't hesitate to start a hard, steady pace. Skin slapping skin sounds throughout the room as their scents mix together.

“Say it. Say who you belong to.”

“You, I’m yours, alpha! Fuck,  _ fuck _ — _ ” _

“That’s right, my  _ bratty _ little thing,” Kenji snarls, his teeth scraping against Chikara’s pale, unmarred shoulder. “You’re all mine~”

The pace is brutal. It doesn’t give Chikara as much time as to _ breathe _ as his alpha just slams into his prostate, already making his leak with both pre-cum and more slick. The wet, sloppy sounds of Kenji fucking into him only adds to his arousal, and he’s so close to his climax already when they’ve barely begun.’

“You’re clenching so tight around me,” Kenji purrs. “Already close, baby doll? Isn’t that cute. I didn’t say you could come anytime soon. Maybe if you beg real nice for me.”

“Please let me come,” Chikara cries. “I want you to fill me up too, please! Make me leak your cum, make me sore tomorrow, make me ache and feel you fucking me senseless.”

Another growl echos into his ear and with a harsh spank, Kenji pounds him even harder into the mattress.

Chikara is surprised that he’s still conscious with how hard he’s being fucked. It’s mind-numbing to have this much pleasure building up inside him at once.

And he doesn’t want to disappoint his alpha by coming immaturely.

  
So, he desperately tries to stave it off until he’s allowed to.

“There’s a good boy,” Kenji’s hot breath fans against his cheek this time. “Do you wanna come, baby? Come for me?”

Even though he’s being good now, he can’t help but make one more demand. “I want daddy to come inside me first,” he whines, clenching hard and trying to milk out Kenji’s climax. “Please? I’ve been good, I want your cum to drip out of me.”

“You’re so filthy. Gods, I love my omega.” Kenji slams his hips hard one more time, spilling into Chikara’s slutty hole and knotting him, and grabbing the omega’s cock. He strokes it fast and Chikara whimpers loud for him to hear, soon spilling over his hand.

“Wasn’t that fun?” Kenji nuzzles his nose against Chikara’s neck, close to his scent glands, as his knot stays flared.

“Oh, what’s so fun? My ass being sore, alongside every body part I own?” Chikara huffs.

“Teaching you a lesson,” Kenji pretends to nip at Chikara’s nose.

“Oh, this was supposed to be educational now?” Chikara snickers.

“Don’t act all innocent,” Kenji replies. “I may have flipped your little plan into my own plan, but you wanted to be all bratty and bitchy to me on purpose.” He kisses the tip of his nose. “Had to teach my baby how to behave.”

“I didn’t realize you knew what I was doing,” Chikara admits, scooting closer, though they’re already close because of Kenji’s knot, but he tangles their legs together as they spoon.

“Oh, don’t get comfortable.” Kenji runs his hands over Chikara’s hips. “Your lesson isn’t done yet, baby doll. I got a lot to teach you~”


End file.
